This invention relates to a fuel burning heater and more particularly to such a heater which shall include improved means for regulating the flow of air through the heater whereby the fuel, such as wood, may be burned at selected rates. That is, by adjusting the draft system to one position, the combustion air is introduced into the lower, forward portion of the combustion chamber and then flows upwardly through a heating chamber prior to being discharged. Upon adjusting the drafting system to another position, the combustion air is introduced into the upper, forward portion of the combustion chamber whereby the air then moves in a gentle manner above the wood or other fuel and then passes upwardly into a heating chamber prior to being discharged from the heater.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, many fuel burning heaters have been devised wherein the combustion air is circulated in various paths through the heater prior to being discharged. However, such heaters are not only complicated in structure but they fail to provide a draft system which provides for fast starts and quick heat-up and also reduced draft and slow burning when a long sustaining radiant fire is desired. Such prior art heaters with which we are familiar are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 96,328, 1,320,276, 1,536,786, 1,564,567, 1,603,925, 1,892,015, 2,313,370, and 2,315,809.